Brewdening Love/Chapter 35
Text A/N: HEY EVERY1!!!11111 I have bean weigh because it twaz the seeson and I and the folks headed to a friend of the family's farm for the holidays! They had ducks and shit, it was totally awesome. And a late Marry Chritmas! Everyone, please hank Jesus for being our salvation many a year a go. Coz it was his birday and we need to remember him. No one likes an ungrateful do they? No one wants to be Jewdas-like! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111>!? But now I am back now, and omg I saw New Moon over the brek too. OMFG WARD IS SO HOT IN THAT and I guess Taylob is too but meh, WARD IS AWESOME!11 I hope 1 day I can meet Rob Pattersun. oOoo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ERin: OK, SPECIAL NOTE! It's been a while sinse I wrote some of this so I forgot some things. Blame the ducks hahah!1 Um so yeah, the story happen now 3 months later and yeah. Edwoe was shitting in the car and I was beside hymn. "We can get married soon, my sweat." I said coercingly, happi ass becoz we would be marryed and then God wouldn't hate us for having made love (ERIN PLEASE REVIEW: Did I make Bella do that?). Becoz making love is not a sin when you are merryed. We went to my dads hose and he was at the table. I was glad he had been resued from Brian but yeah he was still a bit of a douche to me. "Joan! Jone!" He called thankfully, as I walked past. I was wearing a long blue carthagian with a long black miniskirt so we went to my rom and shut the door. I rolled my emerad eyes under my lushous leyelashes. He seriously needs to chill, it was Ward who did most of the saving anyway, and by allowing us to marry (and thus making it cool with God) with his blessing he had already thanked him. I looked over and Jenny was sitting the bed, modenstly dress as she had just came from Father James Holden's prayer service (Erin: It is Sunday.) "Oh my god Joan!" She shriveled as she ran ab jump hugged me, "Joan, how was your trip in the countryside? I missed you so much girl!" "Yeah I mossed you too." I replied. "Oh heyo Joan!" Said Becca, who was behind Jenny and i hadnt noticd. "Oh hi!" I said. "Hello ladys." Ward charmed at them. They sooned. "Hello Wao!!!!111" They blissfully said backwards to him. "I was the country too!" He beamed. "OH! I missed you 2!" Denny said as she went over and gave him a quick, PLUTON HUG. She then backed off to the bed and we all sat down. "How is Em?" "Oh good" She replied. We would be going that night to see the other Cullens at dinner. Jen loves Em. We spent hours talking about the past few months and reliving our memories. Going to Forks High. Fighting Jomes. Rome. Jay and me. Brian and the kidnapping. It was awesome, and we al even watched Gossip Girl for a bit, the episode where Hillary D came into it was on and that made Becca really hapy (Enir: she thinks H Duff is awesome but I dunno I think she's lost her touch recently, probably because she's sort of unwholesome now you know? Sorry becca, I know you like her but um yeah sorry). We talked and talked and taked. I looked over to Ward, and smiled. He was so handsome and perfect, and I will one day be his wife. But then in my mind there was Jay instead of Ward and! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO Erin: SOOOO what do you think faithfol reeders?! I wished you all a merry Chrisntmas, and I hop you had a good time til mow!1 :3 Characters *Joan *Edward *Joan's dad *Brian *Jenny *Father James Holden (mentioned) *Becca *Emmett (mentioned) *Jacob (mentioned) Chapter 35